Nightime Wanderings
by graceandpipp
Summary: Harry wakes up from a dream about one of his professors he realizes he won’t be able to get back to sleep so he decides to go for as walk by the lake never guessing who he would find there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all the characters belong to J.K.R.

**Summary:** Harry wakes up from a dream about one of his professors he realizes he won't be able to get back to sleep so he decides to go for as walk by the lake never guessing who he would find there.

**Dream **

_I walked in to his personal quarters finding him nowhere so I walked into the bedroom and shut the door and out of nowhere he tackled me into the bed _

"_You are as little overdressed" he said._

_He started to strip me of all my clothes kissing every bit of flesh that was exposed. He sucked and bit my lower lip while I wrapped my legs around his waist. Soon he had me undressed and tied to the bed and was teasing me. He wrapped his long slender fingers around my engorged member I thrusted into his hand encouraging him to go faster but this made him stop. I moaned at the loss but he quickly put his warm wet lips against my pulsing cock. Then he started humming causing me to shoot my load down his mouth he greedily sucked out every last drop. He leaned up to give me a deep kiss sharing my taste with me. Then he slowly started placing a trail of kisses and bites along my neck all the way down the length of my half erect member. Face fighting the urge to moan he twisted his tongue around the head of my cock. _

"_I want you" I gasped _

"_Where do you want me Harry" he asked his voice thick with passion and love. _

"_I want you in me" I replied _

**End Dream**

Harry woke up in a sweat with an erection. He thought back to the dream about his most hated teacher and he realized he could never tell him until after graduation. (He had been having these feelings for Snape for some time now and he had no clue how to tell him and make him believe he meant it and that it was not some cruel joke.) He knew he would never get back to sleep now so he decided to take a walk around the lake he would be surprised by who he found there.

AN: So what do you think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all the characters belong to J.K.R.

AN: Thanks for everyone's reviews.

Knowing he would not get back to sleep he got out of bed and opened his trunk and taking out his invisibility cloak. He slowly and quietly snuck out of the common room and out into the silent halls of Hogwarts. He came across a window over looking the lake. He could see a figure sitting by the lake but he was to far away to see who it was he decided to go find out, so going down the main stairway and out the doors he headed for the lake.

**Snape POV **

Out by the lake Severus having just woken up from a troublesome dream about one of his students and not just any student it just had to be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. (Who he had started to have feelings for lately) It was just one more things to make his life more bitter because there was no way that potter would have any feelings for his most hated professor. So to clear his head he decided to take a walk like he always did after these kinds of dreams he ended up by the lake looking at a picture that he always kept in his pocket. He didn't know why but after a while he felt like he was not alone but he could not see anyone when he looked around so he went back to looking back at the picture lost in his memories.

**Harry's POV **

As Harry got closer to the lake he realized who the figure was and he barley managed to hold in a gasp it was Snape of all his bad luck out of all the professors it just had to be Snape the one person he was trying to avoid especially right now after the dream he had. Suddenly Snape looked up from what he was looking at; _"Looks like a picture" _thought Harry and looked around as if he knew he was no longer alone. Harry curious about what was in the picture snuck around to the back of Snape and quietly gasped the picture was of….

TBC

AN: Please review I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all the characters belong to J.K.R.

The picture was of his mom and Snape on the Hogwarts express it looked like it was taken after the end of 5th year on the way back home. Harry had not known that Snape and his mother had been friends.

Snape having been brought out of his memories by a quiet gasp knew now that he was not alone and that the person had to be behind him because that is where the sound had come from. But he had not noticed anyone approach so they had to have an invisibility cloak. So with reflexes born from years of being a spy he quickly turned around and closed his fingers around the invisibility cloak and pulled it off to revel the last person he wanted to see Harry Potter.

Unknown to either Harry or Snape they were not the only one up it just so happens that Dumbledore was up and had been looking out his window when Snape pulled the cloak off Harry.

Back down at the lake Snape asked

"Potter what are you doing out after curfew up to something no doubt."

Harry just stared wide eyed at Snape to shocked at being discovered and trying to break eye contact with Snape so he would not see his dream.

"Are you okay potter?"

Snape asked nothing the panicked look on potters face.

"I-I-I'm fine sir I was just going for a walk to clear my head"

Harry said trying really hard to break gazes with the potions professor. Snape knew that that was only half the truth and now he was curious as to why potter would need to clear his mind at 3 in the morning.

"Really potter Snape said

"Why would you need to clear your head at this time in the morning?"

Seeing the panicked look that cam across potters face got him really curious.

"I-I had a dream sir" Harry said

"Really"

Snape purred Harry shivered he was sure that Snape's voice should be illegal.

"What was this dream about?"

Snape asked. Harry did not answer he had finally managed to break his gaze away from that of the potions professor and was now looking everywhere else. Snape was really curious now as to what the dream contained that potter was trying to keep from him.

"Potter look at me"

Snape said Harry did not move his gaze from the ground

"Harry I said look at me"

Snape said. Startled into looking up by the use of his given name by Snape his gaze once again locked with Snape's and this time no matter how hard he tried he could not look away he felt Snape invade his mind and he watched his dream play out again.

Dumbledore who had been watching the scene between Snape and Harry decided it would be good to intervene before things got out of control.

Snape having just finished viewing potters dream pulled out of his head and looked at him in surprise but before he had a chance to say anything they both heard Dumbledores voice call out to them

"Severus Harry what are you two doing up at this time"

"I was just thinking Albus" Snape replied

"I was just taking a walk to clear my head sir" Harry said

"Well I suggest you get back to bed Harry you have classes in the morning"

Harry agreed eager to get away from Snape

"Yes sir"

Harry said he turned to leave but Snape said

"And potter"

"Yes sir" Harry said

"Detention tomorrow my office 8:00 for being out after curfew" Snape said

"Yes sir"

Harry said and left Snape and the headmaster out by the lake.

Harry never managed to get back to sleep that night he was dreading his meeting with Snape the next day after dinner and what he was sure they would be talking about.

So Harry after dinner the next day walked down to the potions classroom and knocked on the door he heard a soft come in and he opened the door what he saw made his jaw drop there was Snape sitting on his desk with no shirt on and he closed the door and put a locking and silencing charm on it and said

"So Mr. Potter lets talk about this dream of yours"

**The End**

Please review  


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all the characters belong to J.K.R.

AN: Okay I have gotten a lot of reviews of people asking me to continue so this is one finale chapter enjoy.  

"I-I don't know what you mean sir" Harry said swallowing nervously and trying to look anywhere but at Snapes bare chest.

"You don't know what I mean huh" Snape purred pushing off the desk and stalking slowly towards Harry. Harry gulped when he saw this and pulled his robes tighter around himself trying in vain to hide his growing erection and backed away till he hit a wall. Snape seeing this continued towards Harry and pinned him against the wall by putting his hands on either side of his head. Harry closed his eyes and tried hard to suppress a moan that wanted to escape. He could no longer hide his erection because Snape started to trail his fingers over his chest and started moving lower but stopped right before he reached Harry's groin. Harry could not suppress his moan of disappointment but Snape quickly cut that off as he pressed his lips forcefully against Harry's and as Snape leaned his body against Harry's Harry could feel an answering hardness to his own and they both moaned into each others mouths. Snape broke the kiss panting and asked

"Do you remember now Mr. Potter" and with that said he pulled away from Harry and disappeared through a door behind his desk that must have led to his quarters. Harry looked after him and quickly followed. As he entered into Snapes quarters and through another door that was ajar he saw Snape watching him hungrily Harry, now really hard and aching walked straight up to him and kissed him full on the lips and said to him "see something you want" Snape moaned after hearing that his restraint almost gone. He pulled Harry to him for a long deep kiss putting all he felt for Harry into it but at long last the need for air grew to be to much and they both pulled away panting. Snape slowly pushed Harry backwards towards the end of the bed and pushed him on to it while slowly removing his clothes.

"Well if you can't remember your dream" Snape said "I am just going to have to show you mine"

Harry groaned at that and if possible his erection got harder he moved to touch himself but Snape slapped his hand away and said

"No No No Mr. Potter you can not come until I say you can" and with that Snape finished removing Harry's clothes and the rest of his and for one moment Snape just stared at Harry devouring everything from his hard chest and muscles from all those years of quidditch to his toned tanned legs another moan from Harry brought Snape from his devouring to see Harry watching him and stroking his erection. Snape growled and pounced on Harry all his restraint gone at seeing Harry touch himself. He took Harry's hand away again and said

"Now what did I say Mr. Potter"

And then he took all of Harry into his mouth in one go. Harry could not stop a yelp from escaping because it felt so good and he lowered his hands to thread threw Snapes hair. Snape sucked and licked and swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry's member he could tell Harry was close so he pulled off and practically purred "come for me Harry" and he took him whole once again and sucked hard that was all Harry needed and he came hard down Snapes throat. Snape brought his mouth up to Harry's and kissed him slowly and deeply letting Harry taste himself for a few minutes he laid there letting Harry catch his breath ignoring his own erection which was hard and weeping for attention. When Harry had caught his breath Snape smirked at him while reaching for a small jar of lube he kept in the bedside drawer and prepared him as slowly as he could Harry's entrance was tight and smooth against his fingers and he could not wait to feel it around his cock. When he felt he could wait no longer he propped Harry's legs up on his shoulders and looked into Harry's green eyes and said "keep your eyes open Harry" and he slowly slid into Harry's tight entrance keeping his eyes locked with Harry's searching for any type of pain but he could not see any when he was fully in Harry as far as he could go he stopped waiting for Harry to adjust. The feeling of Harry hot and tight around his cock was wonderful Snape felt like he had died and gone to heaven after a while Snape slowly started moving they both moaned at the feeling and Snape leaned down to give Harry a kiss. They broke apart and Snape started shifted angles looking for Harry's prostrate he knew when he had found it because Harry gave a gasp and a loud moan "harder" Harry whispered and Snape complied every hard thrust stroking over Harry's prostrate and soon they were both falling over the edge. Snape pulled out of Harry and rolled off to the side and pulled Harry into his arms and said

"How did you like my dream Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled and said "I think that I will have to show you mine next time professor" and with that said they both fell asleep with dreams of each other and next time.

The End

AN: Okay that is the final chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


End file.
